-The Tearing-
by XIVEchoVIX
Summary: Basically this is going to introduce all the characters, not very good but it s going to introduce them.. as the story unfolds you ll learn more... and more.


"_In this line of work…_

_There is no pain…_

_There is no Emotion…_

_There is no Sorrow or Regret…_

_There is only Wolfen" _Capt. Fallus

-Chapter 1- Bullets

-Ok Hey Guys, it`s Me XIVEchoVIX, and I'm here with my first FF Story ( :3 ) so I thought I would just get everything started with a small briefing of the story, alright let's get started –FIRST- this is on a completely different planet*I didn`t want it to be like all other stories* -SECOND- all these characters are mine completely* so this would be the Disclaimer…. I guess* and –THIRD- the story is a bunch of mixed Genre`s, so just go with it alright. And without further to do I bring you Chapter 1 :3

It was a cold day in the city of Koyopop. The streets were empty and the city was quiet. 10:27 was the time, as the small group of hooded men jumped from building to building as quiet as the Night itself.

"Show-Wolf" Kixxen (Kick-sin * just showing how to spell it*) said as the small group of hooded men roamed the buildings of Koyopop.

'Ah, what now Kixxen. Can`t you see I'm trying to look for the objective" Show-Wolf Shouted as they continues to flow through the air.

"Look, over by the south-east Mountains, I think I see it, the snow-cap reign "Kixxen pointed towards the mountains, and showed Show-Wolf and the group the location there were looking for. It was a frozen wasteland but the ice and snow were grayish-blackened, it was a virus that destroyed wildlife and people.

The group started to land near the location of the disease,

"This is crazy" as one of the other members, removed his hood and reveled his face. "The building and land just stop, whatever this virus is we have got to stop it!" Kokoro (cocoa-roo) Said as he looked around at all the destruction the virus was causing.

"Calm yourself brother..." Vixen said as she reveled her face to the group. "this virus is taking the land, but don`t let it take you insanity away as well" she said calmly as put her hand on Kokoro`s shoulder.

In absolute randomness Show-Wolf Pointed towards the mountain they were closest to.

"There" show-Wolf said "that's where they are hiding, look at it closely and watch as the mountain flickers slightly, that's a hologram" Show-Wolf said this, and the whole group turned except the last hooded man. He looked at the buildings and trees and animals, dying and suffering.

"Alright guys," Vixen said as she stood on the nearest rock she could find. "we have been at this assignment for five months now and you know what, I'm tired of getting up 3 o` clock in the mourning just for false alarms and jacked information, I've had it with all this Bull&$# !" Vixen Exclaimed letting out all her anger in the speech she just made "Now are you people with, well ARE YOU!" on this remark all the men roared except the last hooded man. "so now that we got that settled and taken care of lets go and kill us some Darkaras and stop this virus, once…. And for ALL!" the small crowd roared with excitement, as they prepared to charge into battle "on my mark' Vixen began to countdown "3...2…1… Ma—" –"Hold It!" everyone stopped and turned to see that the last hooded man was reveling his face "Are you sure you want to charge in there like a bunch of wild beast" the hooded man took the hood off his head completely and reveled his average sized wolf ears at the top of his head. "I hear them; I can fell there presents in the area, there waiting for our arrival. Just outside the mountain, and they`re armed…a lot" the hooded man spoke as the group looked at him in sarcasm, "are you serious Echo" Show-Wolf Said in anger. "We finally find there bastards, and you want to take it slow?" show-Wolf sarcastically said to Echo as he started to get ready to charge anyway. "what ever due, I'm charging whether your with me or not" Show-Wolf`s decision was final and the team seemed to be voting for the Heavy-armor Specialist Show-Wolf. It seems that this plan of theirs is about to get real bad, real quick…


End file.
